Christmas Closet
by dreadilion
Summary: Sakura holds a Christmas party at her house, and, following a disaster involving Ino, Sake, and a headband, Sasuke and Naruto are stuck in a closet together! One-shot. Warning: Yaoi, shounen-ai, whatever you wanna call it. T for language.


**This is my first SasuNaru…. There's a reason why I shouldn't write it, but I couldn't resist. It's Christmas! So, I guess, enjoy… If you don't die from the terrible-ness of this fic…  
Disclaimer: Is Naruto a Yaoi porn series? No? Then I don't own.**

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a- "SAKURA! TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" The ever-so-blond-and-clueless Naruto yelled. "It's a party, Naruto- the music is supposed to be loud." Sakura said, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

"Yeah, well, it's hurting my ears." "Well then, why don't you leave, dobe?" Sasuke intervened, cutting off Sakura's reply. Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment, and then walked to the middle of the room, where everyone was dancing.

The not-so-rookie-anymore Rookie Nine and Team Gai had all gathered at Sakura's house for a party. Drinks and food had been provided, so they were all in various levels of drunkenness. Example: Very drunk = Ino, who was swaying around the room, slurring her words and trying to dance on the wall. Slightly drunk = Neji, who was just sitting on Sakura's couch, watching people dance with unfocused eyes.

The Haruno's coffee table had been moved beside the wall so the living room could become a dance floor. Some people sat on the couch that was on the west wall, beside the large bay window, while some danced crazily in the middle of the floor. The stereo blared music loudly from beside the coffee table.

Sasuke, even less drunk than Neji, watched the scene playing in front of him. Ino had donned a headband with mistletoe on the end of it and was trying to get Neji to kiss her. He simply walked to the other side of the room, but the blonde followed him, stumbling. He watched as Neji grew more frantic to get away from Ino. He hid behind Kiba who was almost as drunk as Ino and dancing wildly, which failed immediately since Kiba was dancing so madly.

He permitted himself a small smile when Neji scrambled across the room and hid in the bathroom. Ino shrugged her shoulders and hobbled away. But his smile disappeared once it became clear who her next target was: him. He too walked across the room but instead hid behind Shino, who was sitting on the couch beside Hinata. He was easily hidden by Shino's tall frame, but Ino still found him and ran at him, arms open wide.

Sasuke ducked under her arms and ran into the closet. Back in the living room, Ino once again set her sights on someone else. This time, it was Naruto. The second she walked toward him, her lips puckered, the blond shinobi ran towards the hall as fast as his ninja legs could carry him. He quickly opened the bathroom door, but the occupant, Neji, shoved him away, whispering, "This is my hideout, Naruto. Get your own." and closing the door again.

Naruto cursed silently ("Shit!") and tried to open the closet door instead. But someone was holding it shut. "Open up! Come on, Ino's gonna find me any minute now!" Naruto whisper-yelled, banging on the door. The door flew open, revealing Sasuke. "Get in, dobe, before she finds me too." He whispered quickly. Naruto hesitated when he saw that he would be in a small room with Sasuke, but he disregarded that fact when he heard Ino's voice call out, "Naruto? Sasuke? Neji? Where ARE you?"

Sasuke closed the door once Naruto entered. They looked at each other. In their haste, they hadn't realized how small this closet really was. They were so close to each other that their chests touched. Sasuke realized that his cheeks were hotter than normal. He was blushing. And Uchiha men. Don't. Fucking. Blush. This was serious shit.

"Aw, shit, I didn't realize we'd be this close to each other." Naruto muttered, his cheeks flaming as well. He didn't know why, either, and that bothered him. What was there to be embarrassed about? Besides the whole touching-Sasuke stuff. But only girls blushed when the touched Sasuke, because they liked him. And Naruto wasn't a girl, and he certainly didn't like him in that way.

Or did he?

Several seconds later, Sasuke's and Naruto's cheeks were still colored with a blush and both were wondering why. Sasuke considered the fact that he was embarrassed to be touching the dobe because maybe someone would open the door and find them like that, but he knew it wasn't that. Maybe... Just maybe… he liked the dobe? No. That couldn't be it.

But thinking about liking Naruto made his heart beat at a faster rate. He blushed harder. Naruto could definitely feel his heart rate increase, it was so obvious. But, in fact, Naruto had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice things like that.

Naruto also considered the idea that he liked Sasuke in _that_ way. But it wasn't possible. He couldn't be gay. He liked Sakura… But did he? He no longer felt nervous around her, or felt his heart rate increase around her, or felt a blush creep up on him when she touched him. Oh, no- he felt all of those things around Sasuke now. His lined cheeks flared when he realized that he actually did like Sasuke in _that_ way. This was a disaster.

It was so dark in the closet that they couldn't see each other, which was a good thing since Naruto's face resembled Gaara's hair. After several minutes of working up his courage, Naruto finally spoke. "Teme, did you drug me? Why do I feel like this?" Sasuke's face showed only slight confusion, but Naruto couldn't see it. "Feel like what?" The raven said, having to talk since Naruto couldn't read his expression. Naruto hesitated, and then whispered, "I feel like… Well, my heart starts beating fast around you and when you touch me, and I… I always have to resist the urge to kiss you. What did you do to me?"

Sasuke almost let his jaw drop. Almost. He definitely hadn't expected that. It sounded like to dobe was in love with him. He blushed again. Of course, of all people who could fall for him, it had to be his best friend who he kind-of-maybe had feelings for.

"I didn't do anything to you, dobe. I... I'm not sure about it. I kind of… get the same feeling around you, too." The blond had to strain his ears to catch the last bit, because Sasuke had muttered it so quietly. "What does it mean, though?" Naruto muttered. "I'm not sure… But I wonder…" Sasuke whispered, more to himself than Naruto.

Before Naruto had time to compose a reply, Sasuke caught his lips a soft, hesitant kiss. Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. He surely hadn't expected that. But what was much less anticipated was his body's reaction. His heart beat fast, and his stomach filled with butterflies. He felt a spark wherever Sasuke was touching him- his chest; his lips.

Realizing that his body and mind enjoyed this, Naruto hesitantly pressed his lips against Sasuke's harder, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke' neck. Sasuke, caught off guard, stiffened against Naruto for a millisecond. But he reached his arms around Naruto's thin waist, and held him against his body. After a moment, he broke the kiss, but continued to hold the blond-haired ninja against him in a hug.

Naruto ached for Sasuke's lips the second they left his, but he took holding Sasuke in a hug for a compromise. "I guess you didn't drug me." He muttered against the taller man's chest. "No, I didn't." Sasuke replied into Naruto's hair. "I guess we're just in love." They whispered to each other at the same time.

Several minutes later, the closet door was ripped open by Sakura. "There you guys a- Oh! Were you…?" She laughed. "We've all been waiting for you guys to realize that you liked each other! It's about time!" She giggled and walked down the hall, turning her head to wink at them. "Oh, by the way, every one left, like, an hour ago. You can just go if you want."

She left them in the closet, wondering how long everyone had known that they liked each other. "Come on, Naruto; let's go back to my place." Sasuke said quietly, grabbing his hand and giving a small tug. Maybe it was the use of his real name, or the fact that he was a love-struck fool, but Naruto nodded and left the house with Sasuke.

**I told you that I suck at writing these… I'm kinda proud of this, because it's sort of good. Thanks for reading.**

**R & R, or else Gai-sensei will shave your head while you sleep…. +3+**


End file.
